New Life
by ilovemygelding
Summary: What will happen to Martin and Sam after she finds out he has a daughter...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own WAT or any of its characters!**

CHAPTER 1

"Ok Bee, time to get up." Martin called from the kitchen. Hearing no response, he sighed, put down the spatula, and walked to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Bee?" He asked, opening the door. He smiled when he heard grumbling from under the covers.

"Come on, you'll be late for your class." He said smiling.

"5 more minutes." Was the only response he got.

"No honey, I'm getting breakfast ready. Let's go. You shower while it's cooking." Martin replied flicking on the light then turning to walk back to the kitchen leaving the bedroom door open.

Martin smiled and chuckled to himself as he heard muttering from the hallway and the shower turning on. Life was surprisingly good since he'd been shot. His daughter, Amber, who he affectionately called Bee, moved in with him. He knew it was because she worried about him, but she assured him she was just there for the free room and board while she was at NYU. Like it or not, Amber was a huge help. Now that things were back to normal, Martin could start being a "dad".

Amber was born while Martin was still in high school. He was 16 when she was born. His parents didn't take the news well, but once the saw her, how they stay mad? Amber's mother didn't want anything to do with her, so Martin's parents took her in. Martin continued on with his life, and only saw Amber on holidays. Once she came to live with him, it was like they never missed a day. He loved the way things were. He couldn't imagine life without Amber. He still hadn't worked up the courage to tell anyone at work. Especially Sam, oh God, Sam. He missed her….a lot…

"Dreaming about Samantha again?" A voice behind him said.

"Oh, you're funny." He replied.

"I try." Amber smiled.

"Here is your breakfast." He said setting their plates on the table.

"Thanks dad." She replied. "So, were you dreaming about her?"

"Who?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Ha, nice try. You know, you should just talk to her. Apologize, drop to your knees, beg for forgiveness, tell her you are going out of your mind, and you need her back in your life." She said simply.

"And what about my dignity?" Martin scoffed.

"You love her, isn't that all that matters?"

"Ok, I think it's about time to go, we can't be late." Martin said getting up from the table.

"Awww, you loooooooove her." Amber said in a sing-song voice.

"Come on, get going." Martin smiled. He knew Amber was aware of his feelings for Sam. After all, she was 17, and Martin had told her about the relationship. Only Amber could get away with teasing like that. Martin couldn't believe that she turned out do well. He was lucky to have the coolest kid in the world, although he was sure that all dads thought that about their kids.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Martin" Danny greeted.

"Hey man, good night?" Martin winked.

All Danny could do was smirk in response.

"What are you two so happy about?" Sam asked grumpily.

"You don't enjoy Thursday mornings? Only one more morning until the weekend." Danny smiled.

"I personally like Saturdays, sleep in, do nothing all day." Sam replied. "You?"

"Oh, I'm a Friday kinda guy. Easy to wake up knowing it's the end of the week." Danny replied. "What about you Fitzgerald?"

"Thursdays" he replied simply.

"Thursday? You're serious?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason, just like the day." Martin covered up. He knew why he liked Thursday. That was the one day he was guaranteed to have breakfast with Amber. Making breakfast, waking her up, and driving her to class made him feel like a dad. He had 17 years of missed moments to make up. She seemed to enjoy it too, well, except the waking up at 6:30 part, but they had great conversations over breakfast.

"You are one weird guy Fitz." Danny said shaking his head.

Martin smiled and looked over at Sam, she was smiling too. For a brief moment, their eyes met, Martin swore that she blushed slightly before breaking eye contact.

xxxxxxxxxx

After 3 hours of boring paperwork, Martin was jolted to reality by his cell phone ringing.

"Fitzgerald." He answered.

"Hey dad!" Amber said happily. "How's work?"

"Oh, it's great." He replied sarcastically. "How was your morning?"

With that comment, Danny looked up, interested.

"It was alright" she replied, "What time will you be home?"

"Oh, regular time, so far all I have is paperwork." He replied, trying to ignore Danny's gaze.

"Ok, well, I was going to get Chinese for supper, sound good? I get off at 5:30, so I'll be home around 6?" she said

"Okay, that's fine. See you then." Martin said before he hung up. He tried to resume his work, but Danny sauntered over.

"So, who's the lady?"

"Huh, what lady?" Martin asked not looking up.

"The one on the phone. Your date?"

"I don't have a date." Martin replied.

"Ok, if that's how you wanna play it." Danny smirked.

Martin winced. He didn't want Sam to think he was involved with someone, but he didn't know how to tell people about Amber. It wasn't that he was ashamed, well maybe he was just a little bit, but a 17 year old daughter isn't exactly conducive to a dating lifestyle, especially the kind he and Sam previously had.

He looked over to Sam, either she was playing it cool, or she hadn't heard the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm actually really enjoying writing this story...Here are the next 2 chapters!_

CHAPTER 3

"I'm home!" Martin called as he opened the apartment door.

"Dad! I'm in the kitchen!" Amber called back.

Martin walked in the kitchen. Amber was dishing out the takeout onto plates. "Smells good." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why thank you!" She smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"Oh ya, it was fantastic!" he replied rolling his eyes. "I'm going to change, I'll be back."

"Wait, I have to go to the drugstore and pick up my prescription, so I'll do that now, and then we can re-heat this?" Amber replied.

Martin frowned "You are refilling your puffer already?"

"Dad, don't worry about it! It's just the cold weather and stress from school, its fine, I'm fine." Amber insisted.

Martin was sceptical. "Right, well, let me change and I will go to the drugstore."

"Dad…"

"Don't start Amber. You need to tell me about these things." Martin said seriously.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm fine dad, don't worry." Amber insisted.

Martin sighed and walked down the hall to his room. Of course he worried, how could he not? He'd seen Amber have an asthma attack when she was 10. Scariest thing he's ever seen in all his life. Amber was an active kid; it was hard to stop her from overexerting herself. She jogged with Martin when she could, and that always worried him.

"Bee, I'm going now, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Ya, ok dad." She replied. As Martin opened the door, he heard Amber use her inhaler. He sighed; he shouldn't have let her walk so much in the cold weather.

About 5 minutes after Martin left, there was a knock at the door. Amber got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door to find a pretty blond woman standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." She stammered.

"Are you here for Martin?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I mean…. I'm sorry. I should have called."

"Oh, it's ok; he'll be back any minute." Amber replied. Then suddenly it clicked in her head, this was Samantha.

"Sorry, I'll leave you be. Good Night."

"Ms. Spade?" Amber asked

"Please don't tell Martin I was here." She pleaded.

"Ok…." Amber said slowly. "Oh wait, I'm not his girlfriend!"

It was no use Samantha was already on her way down the stairs. Amber wanted to go after her, but she was already not feeling well, so she decided against it.

Samantha got out of there as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that she let herself go to Martin's. How embarrassing. She hoped the girl wouldn't tell him. Who was she anyways? Sam heard her when she said she wasn't his girlfriend….what then?

xxxxxxxx

By the time Martin and Amber were done cleaning up after dinner, he could tell she was upset. Her breathing was raspy and laboured, and she had bee unusually quiet during dinner.

"Are you okay Bee?"

"Huh? Ya, I'm alright." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"Amber…" Martin started.

"I'm a little tired, dad. I'm gonna head to bed."

"It's not even 9, your TV show is on at 10…" he started

"I know, but I'm tired, long day I guess."

"Ya, okay. Goodnight sweetheart." Martin sighed and kissed her temple.

"Night dad."

xxxxxxxx

Around midnight, Martin awoke when Amber came into his room.

"Dad." She said breathlessly. Martin instantly knew something was wrong.

"Amber, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly turning on the lamp on his bedside table.

"I think…" she started "I think it's an attack" she started to panic a bit, Martin could see it in her eyes. "Dad, I can't breathe!"

"Where's your inhaler?" Martin said immediately getting up.

"I already tried." She said. She was starting to have problems talking. She was really starting to have trouble, and by panicking, she was not helping herself.

"Sit there. Try and relax, I'm going to call and ambulance." Martin was already dressed and picking up the phone. He had never been so scared in his entire like. She was really scared and he could do nothing for her.

The paramedics arrived to take Amber to the hospital. The drugs they have given her helped, but she still wasn't responding as they would have liked.

"Which hospital?" One of the medics asked Martin "How old is she?"

"17" Martin replied.

"Okay, she'll go to NY Children's" the medic responded. Amber groaned, Martin knew she hated it there and that she firmly believed she was ready to go St. Vincent's instead.

xxxxxxx

Martin waited in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Finally, the doctor walked towards him. He stood up.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I'm Dr. Finn."

Martin extended is hand in greeting.

"Your daughter is resting comfortably. We gave her some IV adrenalin and theophylline. We will keep her for a few hours, and then if all is well, she can be discharged in the morning."

"Thanks Doctor. Can I see her?" Martin asked.

"Of course! Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"I'm okay dad." Amber said as they walked out of the hospital.

"You scared me half to death Amber." He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry. That hasn't happened in awhile. I got nervous…." she smiled sheepishly.

"Next time, tell me when you aren't feeling well." Martin said as he hailed a cab. "I need to drop by work, pick up some paperwork to take home, is that ok?"

"Ya, I can wait in the cab." She shrugged.

"No, it may take a few minutes, so you'll come up with me." Martin said, then gave the address to the cab driver.

"But dad! I'm wearing penguin pyjamas!" Amber exclaimed. "What if there is a cute guy?"

Martin just looked at her. He was not in the mood to think about Amber and boys.

"Fine." She sighed.

She stepped out of the cab and looked up at the building. "What floor are you on?"

"21st"

"Awesome!" she said smiling.

They made their way through security. Amber was surprised when Martin introduced her as his daughter to a security guard named Joe.

"Wow, so the secret's out?" she said as the elevator doors closed.

"Ya, kinda hard to keep it under wraps now….with the penguin pyjamas and all." Martin smirked.

"Hey!" she said "I happen to like them, but thanks dad. This is cool." Amber said giving him a hug. "Think they'll let me keep the visitor tag?"

The elevator doors opened on the 21st floor. Martin took a deep breath and stepped out. Amber walked beside him as he headed towards Jack's office.

"Hey Jack. Have a minute?" Martin asked poking his head in.

"Martin, sure. I got your message…" Jack's voice trailed off as he looked up and saw Amber.

"Jack, this is my daughter, Amber. Amber, this is my boss, Jack Malone."

Amber stuck out her hand smiling. Martin would tell she was excited to meet everyone he talked about so much.

"Pleased to meet you Amber. Are you feeling better?" Jack asked as her shook her hand.

"Oh yes, much better thanks." Amber smiled.

"Good, Martin, you can go introduce her to everyone, then we can have a quick meeting before you head home?"

"Sure, thanks Jack." Martin replied.

"No problem. You sounded like a wreck on the phone, and you look like you could use some sleep." Jack chuckled.

Martin could feel all eyes on him as he and Amber excited Jack's office. Obviously Amber noticed it too. "Think it's my pants?" she whispered to him.

Martin chuckled "Oh, most definitely." He was nervous as hell, but glad Amber was making the effort to relieve the tension. Danny was the first to speak up.

"Wow, you look like crap."

"Thanks Taylor. Good morning to you too." Martin smiled.

"No man, I mean it. Did you forget to sleep?"

"I was at NY Children's all night with Amber." Martin started. He put his arm around Amber's shoulder. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Amber."

Danny's jaw dropped to the floor. Sam choked on her coffee. Vivian was the only one who spoke.

"My goodness, what happened to warrant a trip to Children's?" She asked in her concerned motherly tone.

"Asthma attack." Martin sighed. "The worst one so far…"

"I'm glad you're better dear, are you feeling ok?"

"Ummm, ya, still a little heavy to breathe, but I have stronger meds now, so I'm good." Amber replied, flashing Vivian a smile. Vivian and Amber chatted while Martin gathered paperwork from his desk. He glanced over at Sam who was glancing back and forth between Amber and himself.

"So how old are you?" Danny asked.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? You're thinking it too!"

"I'm 17." She responded

"17 and you went to Children's?" he asked smirking.

"I know!" Amber exclaimed turning to Martin "See! I told you!"

Samantha smiled. She remembered those days. Her thoughts were interrupted by Martin's phone.

"Fitzgerald." He answered.

"Yes mom, she's fine."

Sam could see Amber instantly perk up. She really looked like Martin. How could she not have seen that last night when she answered the door?

"Hold on, she's here, you can talk to her yourself." Martin handed his phone to Amber. "Sit here and talk. Then we'll go."

"Hi Nana!" Amber said cheerily. "I'm better. Really! Ya, the ambulance came Nan, he took me to Children's, can you believe that! I know! I should have at least gone to St. Vincent's."

Sam could see Martin smiling and shaking his head at Amber's comments. He seemed like a great dad. Doing all the right things, even getting on his daughter's nerves, just like dads do. '_Should I really be surprised?_' Sam thought to herself…. '_Oh my God, Martin is a dad!_'

Martin tried to ignore Danny's stares while he got his paperwork together. Amber finally hung up the phone and handed it back to Martin.

"So, 17, eh?" Danny said as he leaned on Martin's desk. He knew he'd never get anything out of Martin, so he'd try the kid.

"Ya, 17." She replied, looking at him funny. She could see him trying to do the math in his head. "He was 16 when I was born." She answered for him.

Danny smiled. He liked this kid. "You've lived with him all this time?"

"No, only since he was shot. I lived with Nana and Poppa until now." She answered looking to Martin to make sure it was ok for her to be telling the story.

"His parents?" Danny asked surprised. Martin smiled. Amber nodded. "You call Victor Fitzgerald Poppa?"

Sam smiled at Danny's question. She thought it was funny too. She couldn't picture Victor as 'Poppa', but then again, she couldn't see Martin as 'dad'. Sam did feel bad for being so short with her at the apartment last night. She was nice, and polite to Sam, even called her Ms. Spade. She had the same polite manners Martin had, probably instilled upon her by his parents no doubt.

"Of course! He's pretty cool, I mean, even for a grandpa. He always buys me stuff from business trips, he takes me places, you know, all the good Poppa things." She smiled.

"And what about Martin, is he a good dad?" Danny smirked.

"Oh, you know, he's alright," Amber laughed "He's cool, for a dad, I guess."

Samantha smiled, as did Martin.

"Does he do all those embarrassing dad things?"

"All the time. Like his brown suit? And out in public, you know…"

Danny laughed "Oh ya, I know what you're talking about!"

All Martin could do was shake his head and laugh. He figured once Amber and Danny met, they would hit it off. He couldn't tell what Sam was thinking. He figured she was probably freaking out slightly.

Jack walked into the bullpen interrupting everyone's thoughts. "Okay, let's start this meeting so Martin can get home."

"We'll just be a few minutes Bee, you can play solitaire on my computer." Martin told her.

"Sure." She replied, turning her attention to the screen of Martin's computer.

During the meeting Sam couldn't help but glance at Martin. She saw him in a different light. Last night, she went to his apartment to talk. She missed him, couldn't get him out of her mind. Now, with Amber in the picture, it was different. All of a sudden she understood why he wanted a family. Who wouldn't? With a daughter like that, it seemed so easy. She felt her heart ache when she thought about how worried he must have been at the hospital last night. She wished she could have been there for him. She knew how worried she had been when he was in the hospital; she couldn't imagine what it was like when it was your own child.

"Okay everyone, let's get to work. It was nice meeting you Amber." Jack smiled on his way out of the bullpen.

"Ok Bee, let's go." Martin said gathering his things.

"Nice to meet you Amber." Danny said. "I'm sure we'll meet again." He winked

Amber smiled. She waved at everyone. Martin could tell she was getting really tired. The excitement of meeting everyone had worn off.

"Samantha is really pretty." She said as they got in the elevator. "Way to go Dad!"

Martin chuckled. "She is, isn't she?"

"I think she has a thing for you."

"Why do you think that?" He asked curiously.

"For starters, the disappointed look on her face when you walked in with me, then the relief and shock when you announce I'm your kid, then the constant looking at you…Please dad! Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Really?" Martin asked. He was hopeful now; maybe he did have a chance.

He hailed a cab for them. Amber was asleep before the driver pulled away from the curb. Martin smiled. She looked so peaceful. He was tired too, but now his mind was racing thinking about Sam. He wondered what she thought of Amber. He shook his head. Right now, his biggest concern was Amber, he had to make sure she got home and in bed to rest up. He could deal with his feelings for Sam later.

xxxxxxx

Back at the office, as soon as the elevator doors closed, Danny turned to Sam.

"Did you know about this?" he asked her.

Sam held up her hands. "I had no idea."

"Wow." Danny breathed. "At least the kid is nice."

"She looks a lot like Martin." Viv piped up. "Except with brown eyes."

"She does, doesn't she?" Sam smiled. She decided that she'd be friendly and go visit tonight. See if they needed any help, since they both looked extremely tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: _Thanks for the reviews you guys! Here are the next 2 chapters:)_

CHAPTER 5

Around 5:30 that evening, Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Martin's apartment. She heard his footsteps as he came to answer.

"Sam?" he said surprised to see her.

"Hey, I just wanted to drop by, see if everything was okay?" She looked behind him in apartment. "Is Amber sleeping?"

"Ya." Martin sighed. "We both slept until 1, then I woke her up to for lunch and she fell asleep again around 2:30. I was just going to start supper. You want to join us?"

Inside, Sam was screaming, but she tried to remain calm. "Sure, I'd love to give you a hand making supper."

"Thanks Sam." He said smiling

"Not a problem, what were you planning to have?"

"Amber likes spaghetti, so I though she's enjoy that." Martin said walking towards to kitchen.

Once they had started dinner, they sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. Sam blushed slightly, remembering the things they had done on this couch. She met eyes with Martin, judging by his face, he was thinking the same. They were interrupted just before either of them could act on their thoughts.

"Dad?" Amber asked sleepily.

"In the living room, you alright?" he asked.

"Do you have my new puffer?" she asked.

"Yes, here, why? Are you feeling okay?" he got up from the couch. Sam could tell he was on his way to getting really worried.

"I'm okay dad. It's just a little heavy…oh…hi Ms. Spade." Amber said when she caught sight of Sam. She had the hugest smile on her face.

"Amber, please, call me Samantha. You should sit down." Sam replied with a smirk of her own as she patted the couch beside her.

"Here you go." Martin said handing her the inhaler as she sat on the couch. Amber took two puffs before handing it back to Martin. "I'll put it in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, okay?" he said.

"Sure. So what were you two kids up to?" She said smiling.

"I just dropped by to see if you guys needed any help. You were both pretty tired this morning." Sam replied trying not to answer Amber's question.

The timer went off in the kitchen, so Sam got up to finish supper.

"Spaghetti?" Amber asked hopefully.

"Yes ma'am." Martin said kissing the top of her head. "We'll eat in here, you can pick the movie."

"Are you trying to buy my silence, dad?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I am." He laughed "Will it work?"

"Making this time, but only because we're having spaghetti." She smiled.

Two and a half hours later, supper was done, and much of to Martin's relief, the movie, Mr and Mrs Smith, was finally over. Amber has long since fallen asleep. After Martin got Amber to bed, he went back to talk to Samantha.

"She's a great kid." Sam smiled when she saw Martin.

"Ya, she is. She was a godsend after I was shot. She made me rest, cooked, cleaned up. We really hit it off." Martin smiled.

"You sound surprised." Sam laughed.

"I was, you know, I'd never been a dad, and she's 17. I'd only seen her on holidays since she was 2, so I had no idea what to expect."

"She's your daughter! You know, half of your genetic make up." Sam snickered.

"I know, but maybe she was mad about her mother, and hated me for not being around."

"Was she?"

"No. She was so happy to be here, and happy I wanted her here. She asked about her mother, but I don't really remember her much, but I gave Amber a picture to remind her of her." Martin replied.

They continued to talk while they cleaned up. After and awkward moment of silence, Sam decided she'd better leave before it got any worse.

xxxxxxxx

The weekend was uneventful, although Amber did convince Martin to take Sam out for dinner on Sunday night. Martin smiled remembering the squeal Amber let out when she found out Sam had accepted.

"So I hear you and Samantha had a date last night…" Danny said as he walked beside Martin towards the elevator.

"Who told you that!" Martin asked him, surprised.

"Samantha, who else?"

"Really, she told you it was a date?"

"Her exact words, why? Is that bad?" Danny asked.

"No, wow, that's good…" Martin said letting out a breath.

They walked into the office to find Amber sitting at the meeting table with Sam and Viv.

"Hey dad!" She said when she saw him.

"Hey Bee, ready for lunch?" Martin asked.

"Yup!"

"I'll be back in less than an hour. Call if you need me." Martin told Viv.

"Have fun." Viv smiled. She was glad Martin was embracing fatherhood; he was very good at it.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"So my parents are taking Amber to DC on Friday, you, uh, maybe want to do something this weekend?" Martin asked as they drove to question a MP's family.

Sam giggled. She and Martin had been "dating" for the past 2 months. It was lots of fun, they went on actual dates, taking things slow, and everything was out in the open. Having Amber around acted like a pacemaker. They couldn't really do anything at Martin's place, and Martin didn't like leaving her alone overnight.

"You mean we'd share an empty apartment with no kids to worry about all weekend?" Sam smiled.

"Oh ya" Martin smirked.

"Doesn't this make you feel like a grown up? Worrying about sending her with her grandparents?"

Martin laughed. "Ya, it does."

By the time Friday rolled around, Martin could barely contain his excitement. He could tell Sam was anticipating the weekend alone with Martin.

"What time is Amber coming by?" Danny asked. He had to admit, she had grown on him.

"She should be here soon." Martin replied looking at his watch.

"Well, speak of the devil." Danny said smiling.

"Hey Danny" Amber said giving him a hug.

"Okay, you have all your stuff for the weekend? Poppa will be here any minute to get you." Martin said.

Before Amber could answer, Sam walked in.

"You have everything?" She asked smiling.

"Wow Sam, you have the whole mom lingo thing down." Danny teased.

Sam blushed and Martin laughed. His comment got no response from Amber.

"You alright kiddo?" Danny asked

"Ya, I'm fine, just tired I guess." She replied. She knew Danny wouldn't buy it, but she'd try it anyways.

Danny totally didn't buy it, but he let it slide since he saw Victor step off the elevator.

"Poppa!" she called the second she saw Victor.

Everyone was surprised with her response. Who knew someone could love Victor so much, and who knew Victor could return the love?

"Hey Bee!" Victor laughed as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which he returned.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" she said excitedly.

"Ahem" Martin cleared his throat.

"Oh, right, bye Dad!" she waved.

"Bee, don't you think he deserves a little more than a cheery wave?" Victor said.

Martin thought he heard Amber grumble but she gave him a hug and a quick kiss. She then hugged Danny goodbye, and finally hugged Sam, who was a bit taken aback by the gesture of affection.

"Have a good time!" Sam said.

"I will." She replied and then turned to leave with Victor.

"I'll have her call you before she'd on the flight home." Victor told Martin.

"Sure thing Dad." Martin replied.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night had been a whirlwind for Martin. Everything went as planned, including the steamy sex when they got home.

On Sunday they planned to lounge around all morning. Amber would return from DC around 4.

"I think you should move in" Martin blurted out as the lounged together on the couch,

Sam was completely taken aback. "Oh, wow, I mean, are you sure?"

"You don't have to say yes, just be honest."

"Of course I want to!" Sam smiled "but, you should talk to Amber about it first, don't you think?"

This was a huge step for them. Martin was thrilled. He knew Amber liked Sam, so she'd be fine with her moving in…..

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by the phone. Martin reached for it.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi mom." He sighed. "Is Amber on her way back?"

"What do you mean she doesn't want to come back?" he asked. Sam immediately sat up.

"Well, ya, it's her reading week, but we were going to…"

"Right, okay, sure. Friday at 4, I got it." Martin sighed. "Mom, what is going on?"

Sam watched as Martin listened intently to his mother. His brow furrowed, then he sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Ya, I got it. Sure she won't come home today?"

"Okay, tell her I love her, and I'll pick her up at the airport on Friday. Ya, thanks mom, bye." Martin sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Ya, she's just going through teenage stuff. She's close with my mom, and I guess wants to spend more time in DC."

"You're disappointed?" Sam asked.

"Ya, we had stuff planned, you know, she hasn't done much sight seeing, so we were going to do that…" Martin sighed again.

Sam could tell he was upset, so she just let it go. He would talk when he was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ** _Here are two more chapters! Only one more after these ones. I've had a great time writing, thanks for the reviews!_

CHAPTER 7

For Martin, the week dragged on. He found the apartment empty without Amber around. She hadn't called, and when he called she was either sleeping in, or out with his mom. He was so tired from work and worrying about Amber.

"You headed to the airport?" Sam asked.

Martin sighed. "Ya."

"Is everything okay Martin?"

"Oh ya, don't worry, I just need to talk with her."

"About moving in?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Well, that too." He smiled. He gathered his things and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'll call you."

Martin looked at the airport arrival board, Amber's plane had landed. He made his way to the arrival area. He smiled when he finally saw her.

"Hey Bee" He said after hugging her and taking her carry on bag.

"Hi dad. How was your week?"

"It was quiet without you there." He said as they went to get her luggage.

"Spend lots of time with Sam?" She asked as she spotted her bag on the carousel.

Martin frowned. His mother said Amber didn't go into detail with her, but she did hint that she was worried about Martin and Sam. Martin just assumed she was jealous.

"Let's go out for a bite to eat at Tony's." Martin suggested as they walked out of the airport. "You can tell me about your week?"

Amber smiled "Sure"

The evening went well. Amber told Martin about her week in DC. Apparently she spent lots of time with Victor.

She was tired, and Martin could tell. As soon as they got into the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Amber answered. "Hey Sam. Ya, it was good. Ya, one sec."

"For you Dad." She said handing him the phone.

Martin winced. "I'm tired dad, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, night sweetheart." He kissed her forehead.

He talked to Sam for a couple of minutes, and then decided to confront Amber. He needed to know what was going on.

"Bee?" he asked knocking on her door.

"Ya? Is everything okay dad?" She responded.

Martin went into her room. She was already in bed, so he sat on her bed.

"Bee, what's going on?"

"Nothing, why?" She lied.

"Amber, Nana told me you were upset, and that's why you didn't come home."

Amber sighed. "I just, I don't know, I don't know dad." She was getting upset and starting to cry.

"Oh Bee, you need to talk to me, you don't like Sam? Is that it?" he asked.

"No! Definitely not that! I'm just….worried, what is she doesn't want to be my mom. I know it's stupid, but not everyone wants a 17 year old kid that's not even theirs." She was completely sobbing now, and talking quietly.

Martin thought his heart would fall to pieces. "Oh Bee, how could you think that? She knows we are a package deal."

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry dad; I'm being such a baby."

"No, you're not, I'm glad you told me. I will talk to Sam, so she knows…"

"No! Dad! It's embarrassing!"

"Bee, she'll be happy that you care so much. I asked her to move in…." Martin said slowly.

"And?"

"She said we needed to talk to you first…"

Amber smiled. "Really? So she'll move in then!"

"You want her too?" Martin smiled.

"I do!" she said excitedly, then changed her tone. "Do I call her mom then? I've never called anyone that…"

The question took Martin aback. It was then that he realized how big of a deal this actually was.

"Maybe you and Sam should have that talk?" he suggested

Amber looked nervous. "Right, okay…."

"So its ok, everything is okay?"

"Ya, its fine dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bee." Martin got up and left her room. He sighed as he got himself ready for bed. Life would be different from here on in.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I'm off Dad!" Amber yelled from the doorway.

"Okay, will you be home for supper?" He asked from the kitchen. "Sam's bringing some stuff over, we could use your help."

"Uhh, ya, I'm not sure. Depends if we go out after the movie."

"Bee, it's Sunday, you've only been back for 2 days, and I've barely seen you." Martin said coming out of the kitchen.

Amber sighed, obviously irritated. "Ya, I'll call you after I see what Chantal has in mind." With that she was gone.

Martin sighed. He though they had worked everything out Friday night, but he could tell Amber was still bothered. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe Sam could give some insight tonight.

Sam arrived at 5:30 with a few boxes from her apartment. Martin greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, where's Amber?" Sam asked.

"She's out with a friend." Martin sighed. "She's going to call; I told her I wanted her home for supper."

Sam lifted her eyebrows at him. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. She came home Friday, and I've barely seen her since."

"She's okay with me moving in, right?" Sam asked worriedly

"Ya, that's the thing, we had a great talk, or so I thought. She seemed excited about you moving in, but…..I don't know." Martin said running his hand through his hair.

"But what?" Sam pressed as they sat on the couch.

"She was worried about stuff, I told her she should talk to you, and maybe it would be better."

"Me?" Sam asked surprised.

Martin chuckled at her surprise look. "Ya, she was nervous about the whole "mom" idea. Whether she would call you that, or even if you would even want to, things like that."

Martin could tell by the look on Sam's face that she was really touched. "She was really worried?"

"Ya, of course she was!" Martin smiled.

"That's so cute" Sam smiled. "Should I bring it up, or let her?"

Martin laughed "First off, she's 17, so we aren't allowed to think she's cute. I think she'll bring it up when she's ready."

"Right 17, I remember what it was like at 17….I hated my mother."

"After this morning, I think she's getting closer and closer to hating me" Martin quipped.

"Aw, who could hate you?" Sam said leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm hmmm…" Martin tried to talk, but Sam's lips crushed onto his.

Martin woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He looked at the clock.

"Jesus Christ!" Martin cursed and not so gracefully slipped out from under Sam. Sam

woke as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Amber, Jesus, where are you? You were supposed to call. I thought I'd made it clear I wanted you home for supper?" Martin was really angry, Sam could tell.

"Amber! It's 9:30!" As Martin practically yelled into the phone, Sam put her hand on his arm and held the other hand out.

"Let me talk to her Martin."

Martin handed the phone to Sam and then walked into the kitchen.

"Amber? Where are you? We are worried about you…" Sam asked patiently into the phone.

"No, I don't think he's really furious, more worried." Sam smiled. "No, you need to come home. We haven't eaten yet, so technically you can still make it home for supper." Sam listened for a moment. "Okay, 15 minutes. Bye"

Sam hung up the phone and turned to Martin who was leaning on the kitchen doorway. "She'll be home in 15. She simply lost track of time."

"And you believe her?" Martin asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, but it could be worse. She could be out there with her fake ID getting drunk in a bar somewhere." Sam pointed out, stepping over to wrap her arms around Martin.

Martin knew he was beat. Two girls against one guy was going to be torture.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with this one. I was thinking of perhaps writing a sequel... I left the ending open a bit, so I could decide if I should do a sequel. I'm out of town this weekend, but should be able to find a little writing time, maybe I'll have a sequel started on Monday. Thanks again guys! I'd appreciate any input on how to better the characters, always nice to hear other's opinions!  
_

CHAPTER 9

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Martin asked for the 3rd time.

"Martin, she's 17, even if I didn't know what I was doing, she will." Sam pointed out. "It's okay, we'll be fine!"

"Jeez, someone is a little overprotective." Danny smirked.

Martin just shot him a look. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of leaving Sam and Amber along together while he went with Danny to California for a case. Since Sam had moved in 2 months ago, things were great. Sam and Amber got along well…..really well, almost too well. Martin was outnumbered and was cursed to a life of watching sappy chick flicks and listening to girly gossip.

"Okay, well you have my cell, call if there is anything." Martin said as he kissed Sam goodbye. She smiled. Secretly, she was nervous as hell, she's been with Amber alone before, but never for days in a row, and now that summer was here and she wasn't in school…

Sam got off work and stopped to pick up supper on the way home. It was humid and sticky outside, she really didn't feel like cooking.

"Is it true?" Amber asked smiling the second Sam walked in the door. "Dad's gone for a few days!"

"Don't get so excited." Sam laughed.

"Maybe we could go out this weekend, you know, do girly things, like a pedicure" Amber said excitedly.

"Sure!" Sam said as she set down the food in the kitchen. "Saturday?"

"It's a date!" Amber replied. "Chantal called me; can I go to a movie after supper?"

Sam looked up and frowned. "It's kind of late…" she started

"Pleeeeeaaase…" Amber begged. "I'll be home by 11, I swear, and last week Dad let me go out as long as I was home by 11."

"Okay, I guess." Sam sighed

"You're awesome!" Amber squealed and gave Sam a hug. "I'm gonna go call Tal."

After supper was eaten and the dishes cleaned up, Sam said goodbye to Amber and settled down in front of the TV. She found herself starting to drift off around 10, after she had talked to Martin. She wrote a note for Amber telling her she was in bed and she'd hoped she'd had a good night, then went to bed.

Sam woke up with a start at the sound of a glass breaking in the kitchen. She jumped out of bed and ran to see what was going on. She found Amber on her hands and knees trying to clean up the glass.

"Bee, it's 2 in the morning, what are you doing?" Sam asked. The moment Amber looked up, she knew something was wrong. Her stomach knotted, her heart started pounding. Amber's eyes were red and puffy, upon further inspection, Sam could see she her gasping for breath.

"I was thirsty, and my puffer, I can't find it." She started, but was interrupted by coughing.

'_Oh God'_ Sam thought to herself. "Here, sit, where is your puffer, where do you remember last seeing it?" Sam asked as she got Amber a glass of water.

Amber was struggling for breath. "Dad….I think….bathroom" she managed.

Sam found an inhaler in the medicine cabinet. After 10 minutes Amber still wasn't better. Sam was really getting worried.

"Amber, I think we need to take you to the hospital." Sam said softly as she rubbed Amber's back.

"No, it's just the humidity, its okay." As she spoke, she started a coughing fit. As Sam watched Amber's face paled and her lips started to go blue, she took over.

"That's it, we are going." She said picking up the phone and calling an ambulance. Sam was discouraged by the fact that Amber didn't even have the breath to respond.

Within 15 minutes they were wheeling into NY Children's hospital. They took Amber through a set of double doors. Sam was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry ma'am; but only family and hospital staff are allowed past this point. You'll have to wait for your friend here."

Sam was about to open her mouth to snap at the nurse when she heard Amber down the hall.

"Mom? Where's my mom! Stop, where is she!"

The nurse blushed and turned to Samantha "I'm so sorry ma'am, you can go in with your daughter…"

Sam was stunned. Her anger dissipated in a second and she ran down the hall to where to doctors had Amber.

xxxxxxxx

Once she was stable and resting, Sam got up and went to call Martin.

"Is she okay?" Martin asked frantically after Sam told him what happened.

"She's fine now." Sam started, but couldn't continue.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a calming voice.

"Oh Martin, I was so scared" she replied crying "It was horrible to be so helpless."

"Ya, I know what you mean." He sighed. "But she's going to be okay…"

"Martin, she called me mom…" Sam cried.

Martin was silent for a few beats "She did?"

Sam went on to tell him how it happened. He couldn't help but smile. Sam was so happy about it, and he knew that Amber was probably happy too.

A nurse came up to Sam and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Spade, but you're daughter is asking for you." Sam nodded in response.

"Did you hear that?" Sam smiled "Our daughter just asked for me!"

Martin smiled "I'd better let you go then. Kiss her for me."

"God Martin, can you believe it! We are parents!"

Martin chuckled "Don't remind me, it's all downhill from here!"

Sam smiled "And we'll love every minute of it."

"That we will. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Sam smiled as she hung up her phone and headed back to Amber's room.


End file.
